ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gailson
My cards I hope you all enjoy my card designs and ideas. I put a lot of thought and work into them and I jus want to know that people are achually taking the time to look at them. IDK, I'm trying at least ^_^'. But I'm working hard to make the rest of my Fan Fiction and my Crusader monsters. ^_^ Hey, Gailson! Hey, Gailson, I hope you're keeping well. Anyways, I just thought I'd drop you a message because I'm curious as to where you got the image for Crusader Knight Gallent, since it's quite cool. Thanks, and keep up the good work! Cyber Commander 01:28, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Response Oh, I got that from Deviantart. It name is "Crusader" by kapopopoy. I get most of my pics from Deviantart, Photo Bucket, and Google Images. I also draw a few of my card pictures, including my Shadow Dogma monsters and my Destiny Dial monsters. BTW, I absolutely love your cards and your Fan Fic! The Reason Why The reason why I slapped a delete tag on your card is because I felt that the image made it a possible copyright infringment card. And the fact that you claimed that you found it on Google probably increases the possibility. Sorry to upset you, man. =( --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 23:51, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Imagination!!! Hey. Y-Tak. No biggie. Besides, what's wrong with a little pink? Anyways, I like the concept of your Imaginary Monsters. Of course, if you read up on Knight of Solace, you will see that to get to Teslarc, you have to combine 2 Tuners, then combine KoS with a third Tuner. But a 2900 ATK monster that not only can't be attacked normally, but also gives you back the insane LP cost of the Imagination Summon if it is the only monster on the field?!? Totally worth it!!! I will see if I can get jadenkaiba, the artist who does Chizuru's card art, to do it! My Imaginary Monster Hey there,It's me,Mr.Brutal,& I'd like to say thanks for pointing out that one card's problem,I'll fix it up,alright?Have a good day BrahMr.Brutal 16:48, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Relic Beasts Can you make some Imaginary Monsters for me? See the new monsters in the Imaginary Monsters template? Well, they are the ace cards of my new character, Atsuko, Itsu's daughter. In her world, a far-off future where humanity has mostly abandoned a wetter, warmer Earth for terraformed colonies on other worlds, Extract, Burst, and such are commonplace, but Atsuko found out she has the ability to see these rare monsters, so she is using the power of her imagination to unlock these rare beasts from the minds of children under attack by monsters. Already have them. http://dragon-fangx.deviantart.com/art/Creature-Index-Ryu-199392820 - Kiryua http://dragon-fangx.deviantart.com/art/Creature-Index-Sphinx-199409653 - Nevari http://dragon-fangx.deviantart.com/art/Creature-Index-Dryad-199456918 - Izumi Could you link me to the alternate pics? Well, they could simply be alternate artworks. Atsuko could use the ones with the pictures made by Dragon-FangX, while Gailson's reality could have the pieces you found. Would you be willing to make two versions? Thanks. Thank you so much! I edited the effects of the Relic Beasts. Would you be willing to edit the cards accordingly? I promise that this is the last edit. New Card Type Pardon me Gailson, but how do you make a unique card frame for new types? I'm trying to make one of my own, but I'm having trouble. Taylor Gorrell 00:49, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Just Wondering... How did you make the Imaginary Monsters? Gailson: I'm not sure who wrote this, so I'll post it here. I made my own template. I started with a plan card, changed the hue on gimp, re-pasted the trim, then saved it. Anytime I want to make I new one, I paste a new effect, name, ect over the card and alter it accordingly. It's a very old school method, but it works for me :) Response Hey Gailson, Taylor Gorrell here. A pic of Shoutmon X4 would be good for this card, as you got away with Shoutmon X2 for one of your Imaginaries. The new card type is called "Composition Monsters," and the card frame would be a bright (but not neon) red. I'll make the page later, so check it out once it's done. Here's the profile for one of them. Quad Warrior Level 8 EARTH Warrior/Composition ATK:?/DEF:2400 1 Level 3 Base Monster + 3 Warrior-Type non-Base Monsters This card's original ATK is equal to the combined ATK of this card's Composition Material Monsters. If this card's original ATK is a multiple of 400 as a result of this card's effect, you can activate one of the following effects during the Battle Phase: *A monster that battles with this card has its effects negated. *If this card attacks a monster, destroy that monster without damage calculation. *When this card attacks, it gains 400 ATK during damage calculation only. *Standard Piercing effect (I didn't feel like typing the whole effect. :P) Taylor Gorrell 23:19, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, thank you, thank you for making Quad Warrior for me! I appreciate it greatly! Taylor Gorrell 21:35, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Teslarc Dude!!! Where did you get the picture?!? New Card Frame Hey Gailson, it's Taylor Gorrell, the guy you made Quad Warrior for. I'm grateful for that, but I need a little help. I need a new card frame for a different type of card I'm making, and I was wondering if you could help. The card type is called a "Game Card", and the frame is dark purple (different than Fusion Monsters) accented with yellow lightning. I'd be really grateful if you could help me again, dude. Taylor Gorrell 00:15, January 1, 2012 (UTC)